Sacred Heart
by EvanescoDarkness
Summary: A momentary glance between a man and a woman would set in motion events that affect the wizarding world for the next 1000 years.
1. Passing Glances

The sunlight was starting to rise on the clear morning in the late winter. There were remnants of snow still on the ground, and in the small town the snow had melted under the foot traffic and had caused muddy roads. The town was a ghost town at the moment, the streets were empty and the wood and straw houses appeared to have nary an occupant. They were small homes and set close together. Straw was places around the bottoms of the houses to help seal in warmth for the winter. Barns behind the houses kept the few farm animals that the peasants owned. By all accounts it was a very normal town, named Bramburg, located in Northumbria.

The whole of the town was to be found in the church. It was the feast of Saint Perpetua and Saint Felicity, and the town was solemnly celebrating the martyrdom of the poor young mothers. At the front of the church, in the most prestigious pew, sat the nobleman and his family, stoically listening to the priest give his sermon in Latin. The Earl, his wife, and his eldest son, were piously intent on the homily. The same could not be said for the duke's two youngest daughters. In between moments of attention, the two young women would try to hush their much youngest sibling, a brother of no more than three.

As the Eucharist was being giving, the Earl and his family approached and kneeled. Then something out of the ordinary occurred that made a traveler from afar take notice. The rest of the town approached, by rank, to the altar for communion as well. Something of this was completely unheard throughout the realm. The reason for this change is custom was soon revealed to all who sat in the church. Just before the procession out of the church, the priest levitated two large candles by raising his hands ever so slightly. They fell into place, floating as if held by ghosts, at the front of the procession, and lead the way down the aisle.

The crowd followed, lead by the Earl who nodded to the priest as he past. His family followed him to the carriage that was waiting for them. They boarded their horseless carriage and headed off to Bramburg castle. The mysterious traveler waited for his carriage to arrive and followed the Earl's carriage to the castle. He had a meeting with the Earl to discuss business. As he made his way through the town, he saw more evidence of an advanced magical society. While herbs hung upside down from eves, there were greenhouses by the town's apothecary. There were sheep in the fields, wool being an important crop for trade, and there were stables filled with magical creatures. As the people unlocked their doors using wands, their families turned to see the carriages that passed. They paid more attention to the second carriage, some with knowing looks, and other with looks of curiosity. Some had wary looks, and some smiled and waved at the man. In return the man smiled a charming smile and waved back.

In the meantime, the first carriage arrived at the castle. The Earl and his family disembarked, and made their way across the court to the castle. It was an old building, have been created in a time when Northumbria was its own kingdom. It had survived attacks from the Vikings. It was close to Hadrian's Wall, built in the Roman times. It truly was an ancient place, a place where an old magical land had combined and survived with a new, Norman, feudal world. There was a heavy stone fortification surrounding the castle, but the castle itself was cold and drafty. Inside, there were large tapestries depicting ancient histories, both muggle and magical, draped against the wall. They served a dual purpose; keep some warmth in the castle, as well show the deep and magical history of the family that lived there. The Percys were a deeply noble and loyal family. Devout to both their kingdom and their family, they showed that a magical family can respect confinements that most would assume would be only muggle concerns.

The Earl, named Edwin, was a solemn man. He was tall with blue eyes, a fair complexion and jet black hair. Today being a feast day, he wore his navy wool robe. A heavy chain over his shoulders denoted his status as a leader. His wife, Aefere, had a slender gown on; it was pale blue with a sleeveless navy over coat. Her chestnut hair was up, as was expected for a married woman, in two buns. White gossamer was under her chin, and was pinned up on both sides of her head, tucking into the dainty gold tiara on her head. Their son, Raedwald, dressed in navy like his parents, appeared to be a clone of his father, right down to the cleft in his chin. His sisters, Rowena and Odelia, wore dresses similar to their mother, only in maroon and green, respectively. Both girls had black hair, and deep brown eyes. Their little brother, Leofric, had a long, maroon, gown on, which was the custom for small children.

The family dispersed upon entry, the men to the hall to await the visitor, the women up to the Countess' chambers, and the little one off to the nursemaid. In the Countess' sunny room the daughters would sit and chat with their mother while they embroidered a wedding cloth for Rowena, who was to be married at the end of the summer to a member of Ravenclaw dukedom. They sat close, taking care not to make an error in the fine silk. Silk was a rare fabric; even kings owned very few silk pieces. Pausing for a moment, Afere looked at her oldest daughter, and asked her to bring her youngest child up to the room to sit with his mother. Rowena nodded, rose gracefully, and departed down the stairs.

As she approached the nursemaid she said, "My mother would like to see Leo."

"Of course, m'lady," complied the nursemaid, and she began to bring the young boy towards the stairs; Rowena followed close behind.

At this moment, the mysterious traveler had arrived in the hall. After a brief introduction, the Earl said, "Come Sir Gryffindor, we have many matters to discuss."

Sir Godric Gryffindor nodded his acquiescence and made his way to follow the Earl and his son out of the room.

At the mention of his name however, young Rowena Percy spun around to lay eyes on the traveler, and set into motion a history that would affect the wizarding world for years to come.


	2. An Omen

Rowena locked eyes with Sir Gryffindor, and he gave her a sly, knowing, smile. Stunned at his boldness, she quickly turned away and briskly caught up with the nursemaid who was bringing Leo up the stairs. Her cheeks burned hot, and she felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Frightened by these feelings, feelings she had never felt before, she kept her eyes focused on the uneven steps as she completed her climb up the stairs.

She passed through the heavy wood door, and sat down in her chair, placed half-way between the warm fire in the fireplace, and the sunny window. Her sister sat next to her, closer to the window, and her mother sat opposite. Afere had removed the gossamer headpiece and tiara as she was in the company of her daughters and the servants. As Rowena sat, she picked up the wedding cloth to continue embroidering a pattern onto the wedding cloth. She was trying to control her breathing, and not arouse any comments from her sister or her mother.

Her heart was still pounding and stomach churning. Being a sensible girl, she had no idea why she was feeling this way. They had only glanced for a moment, and she felt has if his stare had shaken her to her very core. She mentally cursed herself for her lack of composure. She was not one of those silly girls she had overheard the servants chatting about while they go about their chores. She was not the kind to suffer from emotional reactions. She knew where they would lead her - in a haystack with a ruined soul and name. The love and respect for her family and herself always had superseded any sort of frivolity she may have been inclined to part-take in. It did not hurt that she had few opportunities to meet men of her rank, as well. This was all for naught though, as she thought of the man downstairs with her father and brother right now. What was his name again? Sir Gryffindor. She had not heard of him before, what part of England was he from? Was he from Scotland? Wales? Normandy? Her mind thought again of his features while he had held her stare. He had straight strawberry-blond hair that reached his mid-ears. His smile was charming and he had a short beard, the same colour as his hair. He had blue eyes that softened as he looked at her, there was a knowledge beneath his eyes; a knowledge that she wanted to share in.

Quickly, her blush returned and she could feel her blood pulsing through her body. Her fingers quivered, and then something ghastly occurred, she pricked her finger with her needle. A tiny drop of blood landed on the yellow, raw, silk. She stared at it in horror; a bride's blood shed on the wedding cloth was considered bad luck. Her mother and sister, who had been chatting about how quickly Leo was growing, stopped and looked at the omen. It seemed like eternity to Rowena, and then, just as quickly as she had stopped, Afere set her needle down and picked up her wand. She held her hand out, and Rowena gave her injured hand.

"Curadus," she said, softly, as she pointed her wand at her oldest daughter's index finger. The cut healed quickly and left no trace of ever being there. Rowena retracted her hand and held it palm up in her other hand. She was shocked at what had just happened. Her mother was clam, and simply pointed her wand at the small drop of blood on the cloth and made it vanish with a clear "Evanesco". She placed her wand on the table beside her and gave her oldest a pointed look. Rowena's eyes were filling with tears; she was mentally cursing her emotions today. Afere took pity on her daughter, and leaned forward and took her hands with her own.

"Child do not fret, this is not a bad omen, despite what many believe. You know that a finger or two is bound to be pricked when sewing something so important. Do not let this leave your heart heavy. You are a smart girl; you know what I say is true." Afere looked at her daughter compassionately, finding herself believing her words as well.

Rowena nodded at her mother's words, but could not shake the feeling that this omen brought. Blood was shed on her wedding cloth while thinking of a man who was not to be her husband; her mother did not know that part. As she took a deep breath she steadied her heart, and resolved her self to pray her intentions to Saint Felicity and Saint Perpetua and Saint Monica tonight that they will be blessed in her marriage make it fruitful. She hoped it would ease her mind that this omen is not as foreboding as it may seem.

After a few hours of embroidery, with no other accidents, the women rose to prepare themselves for the feast tonight. As it was a feast day in the Church, there was a feast at the castle, and many people from the town were invited to join in the celebration. Rowena and Odelia dressed in their rooms with servants assisting where needed. Rowena removed her over skirt, leaving the long maroon gown on. It was laced in the back, as was the style, giving a more fitted silhouette. There was a pattern embroidered around her hips as well as on the ends of her wide sleeves. Her sister had a similar dress, with her gown being green instead of maroon. Rowena sat as the servants plaited her hair, weaving topaz ribbons through the braids. At the end of the long plait, they attached a metal incasing over the tip. Then they servants charmed the metal to be as a light as the ribbons, as to not interfere with Rowena's ability to move and dance throughout the night.

Rowena and Odelia descended the stairs and made their way to the main hall, and passed through the stone arches that created the entrance to the hall. There was a long table and many guests had already arrived; the chatter in the hall was steadily growing. There was a sumptuous feast laid out on the long oak table. There was roast pig, quail, and eel pie to name a few dishes, and goblets were filled to the brim with ale. Candles floated everywhere, adding a great deal of light to the dark hall. As the sisters made to take their place next to their mother, Rowena glanced around the room, filled with conflicted emotions about what she wanted and dreaded to see. At once she felt relieved, not seeing the handsome Sir Gryffindor in the hall. She sat at her place at the table as her father gave a toast to celebrate the feast. She was only half listening, her gaze still drifted around the room, when she heard her father say,

"I would like to announce that I support Sir Gryffindor here in his desire to start a school for the magical people in our great realm. Hopefully it will allow for our kind to flourish without the persecution and fear we so often receive from the muggle community." The Earl turned to his right, and toasted the knight, and all of the guests followed suit. Rowena, stunned, regained her composure before toasting as well. She placed a broad smile on her face, as she thought not of the handsome man in her gaze, but of his purpose for being at the castle. A magical school! What a fabulous way to learn! Who would be entitled to go? Members of magical families? Those born to muggles? Those cursed with squibdom? Could witches attend? Who would be teaching their ways? Her mother and father taught Rowena what she knew, and she was known to develop charms and potions by improving on existing ones. Where would they build such a place? Bramburg was fortunate, it's magical community worked in sync with the muggles with no superstition, fear or persecution. She knew, however, that not all the communities in the realm were so accepting. Fear and jealousy had already caused many deaths of their kind.

Her mind was swimming with all of these thoughts as she ate. She did not notice the meal or the company around her. She made very little conversation, only doing so when prodded in the ribs by her sister. Robotically, she finished her meal with everyone else, and as the servants were clearing the tables, the minstrels changed their songs to that of a more jovial fare. Rowena, standing yet staring at the floor in front of her, felt a touch on her elbow as her father approached. She turned to Odelia, who subtly nodded in her father's direction. The Earl was approaching with Sir Gryffindor. Rowena felt her meal sink in her stomach as her heart raced.

"Sir Gryffindor," the Earl began, "I would like introduce you to my daughters, Rowena and Odelia. My daughters, this is Sir Godric Gryffindor." The girls bowed their heads and gave a moderate curtsey, while Godric bowed as deep as his station required. While her head was down Rowena raised her eyes to take in the man, his hair falling forward, his shoulders broad. To her horror, instead of Godric catching her glance, she locked eyes with her father, who raised his eyebrow at her. Quickly, she lowered her eyes.

Everyone stood again, and the Earl continued, "Rowena is my eldest daughter. She is to be married at the end of the summer to the Duke of Ravenclaw. She is quite talented at charms and potions. Her younger sister, Odeila, is most talented with transfiguration and astronomy. We taught them ourselves, and their natural abilities augmented their learning. I do wish that their children will one day be able to attend your school."

Godric smiled broadly and stood straighter at the compliment to his idea. He looked to the two girls, his eyes lingering on Rowena. "I do hope that I will have their support for my endeavor."

Rowena was speechless for a moment, before she clearly stated, "I would be most proud to allow my offspring to attend such an instruction. I have thought a lot about the subject."

"Have you?" responded Godric, his curiosity piqued.

"I have," Rowena said, her deep brown eyes burning with questions. "Will you allow witches to attend, as well as wizards? Will the school be allowed for all magical people or only those who show the most magical intelligence?"

Godric appeared to be taken a back for a moment with the depth of her questions, then regained his amiable nature as he replied, "Milady, I feel that all magical children should be able to attend the school, regardless of background or ability."

Rowena thought for a moment, and then replied, "But would it not be a waste to make an effort to teach those who do not show the strongest magical ability?"

At this point the Earl cleared his throat; he did not want his honoured guest to be offended by his brilliant daughter.

Godric simply smiled at Rowena, and said, "Milady, with proper education, any magical child will be able to succeed to their maximum capacity. That is my goal with the school." He smiled at her again with his charming smile.

Rowena's heart beat faster, and decided to relent; her questions had been answered to her utmost satisfaction. "Then, good sir, I repeat myself when I say that I would be most proud to contribute in any way to the success of your school."

"I am pleased to hear it, milady," Godric replied. "Now, on a more pleasant topic, despite your engagement, would you do me the honour of a dance?"

Her brain turned to mush again, as her heart sped up. She wanted to say "No", but heard the "Yes" leave her lips before her brain registered her uttering the words.

Smiling, Godric took her hand and lead her to the dance with the other couples. As they twirled and spun, touched hands and shoulders, Rowena had convinced herself that she was nearly infatuated with the man who wanted to give magical education to England. Could he be anymore noble? As he lifted her during the dance, she could feel the warmth of his hands through her wool gown, his penetrating gaze with those eyes, and could smell his huskiness as he lowered her back to the ground; she felt another emotion stirring inside her, a sinful one. Blushing as the dance ended, she thanked him and made her way to her mother's side. Godric was now entertaining her younger sister with a dance, but Rowena could see he did not gaze at her the same way. Vowing to herself to control her sinful nature she tried to pay no attention to him for the rest of the night.

This was all for naught, though, after bidding her parents "Good night" she made her way to the edge of the hall, about to leave the room. She felt a hand take hold of hers and as she turned around she found herself looking into those cursed eyes. Stunned by his approach, she stood there as he said, "Milady, I had hope you would not leave without bidding me "Good night" as well. I very much enjoyed our short discussion and our dance together. I do hope that we have a chance to speak again, soon. I am staying with your family these next two months. I have enjoyed your opinions, and if you would like to talk more of the school, please find me, I'll most likely be in your father's library, looking at his magical texts."

Again, not realizing what she was doing, Rowena nodded her agreement. Godric softly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. At the touch of his lips Rowena thought she was going to burn from the inside out. Shaking, she removed her hand from his and practically ran out of the hall and up the stairs to her room. She kindly asked the servants who were preparing her bed to leave, as she wanted to say her night time prayers alone. Taking out her mother-of-pearl rosary, she knelt at the end of her bed and tried to atone for the feelings she had. She begged God and the Virgin Mary to give her the strength to not dishonour her family or her betrothed.

An hour later, her mind resolved, she asked the servants to return and help prepare her for bed. As her hair was brushed, she thought of her new life that was unfolding for her with her impending marriage. She climbed into her bed after donning her heavy wool nightgown, and rested her head on her pillow.

"These next two months are going to difficult," Rowena thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

She did not dream of her betrothed, she had never met him. She did dream, however, of the charming man who swept her off her feet.


End file.
